Computers and computer-based devices have become a necessary tool for many applications throughout the world. Typewriters and slide rules have become obsolete in light of keyboards coupled with sophisticated word-processing applications and calculators that include advanced mathematical functions/capabilities. Thus, trending applications, analysis applications, and other applications that previously may have required a collection of mathematicians or other high-priced specialists to painstakingly complete by hand can now be accomplished through use of computer technology. To properly effectuate the aforementioned applications as well as other applications that utilize data within databases, such data must be accessible and be free from corruption. Businesses that have sufficient resources can employ one or more database administrators (DBAs) to ensure that data within a database remains available to users and/or applications accessing such database. For instance, a DBA can schedule a backup of data within the database in case of occurrence of corruption therein, and thereafter effectuate such backup. If problems exist within a first copy of the data (e.g., data therein is corrupted), the second copy of the data can be utilized to restore such first copy.
As can be assumed, DBAs are a significant expense with respect to database management. For instance, DBAs typically are associated with advanced and specialized skill in the field of databases. Accordingly, individual users do not employ DBAs to monitor their hard drives to ensure data integrity therein. Furthermore, many conventional computer systems are not associated with database engines—thus rendering DBAs useless in connection with such systems. As hard drive space has expanded, however, employing database technology in consumer-level computers (such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and the like) is becoming increasingly popular. Therefore, similar problems existent with respect to database servers (e.g., data corruption) are becoming prevalent with respect to consumer-level computers.
Given the above, it is apparent that individual users, small businesses, and any other user/entity not employing a DBA to manage their database(s) is subject to various catastrophes associated with data corruption. For instance, if particular pages within a database file are subject to corruption, and no adequate backup system exists, then an entirety of a database can be lost. For typical consumer users, this can translate to loss of information associated with banking accounts, information related to photographs, entertainment, and the like, and various other data that is extremely important to an individual. Furthermore, a user can manually enter at least a portion of data within a database, and it may have required a substantial amount of time for the user to provide this information. In one example, a user may have thousands of different music files resident upon a hard drive, and ratings associated with the music files may have been manually entered by a user and stored in a database. A substantial amount of time was obviously necessary to enter such ranking data, and loss of such data due to data corruption will negatively affect user enjoyment associated with the music files. With respect to small businesses, corruption of a database can equate to loss of payroll information, tax information, profitability data, and various other data that is of extreme importance to the business. Thus, a loss of a database due to corruption therein can prove disastrous to both consumer users and small business users.
Conventionally, as consumers and small businesses typically do not employ DBAs, the only manner in which to protect themselves is to manually create backups of a database. Many users do not undertake such backups as they assume that their computers are not susceptible to data corruption. In other instances, a user may only sporadically remember to take a backup of an important database (e.g., once every few months). Therefore, even if such user does remember to backup the database, data within the backup may be obsolete in some respects. Moreover, if there is a corruption within data, the user must then manually copy data from the backup of the database and enter such data into an “original” database, thereby providing even further opportunity for human error (e.g., copying data to an incorrect location).